All Is Fair
by GreyCrowns
Summary: All Is Fair; in love and war. After the battle of the century, causing the fall of Voldemort, everything has to find its way back where they belong. Everything stands in the stillness between war and happiness, causing things to change, to rise and fall.
1. Chapter 1: Home

**All Is Fair**

 _"In love and War"_

* * *

 _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I did not own those characters or the original story/plot._

* * *

Hermione's hair was a tangled mess as she sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It'd barely been a week since the war at Hogwarts had ended. Everything had been rebuilt, and Hogwarts was almost as good as new, but classes had yet to return and the whole aura of the place was a strange stillness that hadn't been experienced before. Most people had gone home after the defeat of you-know-who, wanting to be with family after such a triumph that shook the wizarding world. Ron Weasley, who Hermione had grown so close to through the events of the war, hadn't spoken to her since it ended. He opted to spend time with the rest of his family, which Hermione completely understood. It was a dark war, and it took so much out of everyone, especially that family that didn't exactly have much of a home right now. They were all housed within Hogwarts for the time being, as well as a variety of families who had lost their homes during their battles. Ron stayed with the rest of the Weasley's, where his mother and father were, along with his brothers and sister. Occasionally Hermione would see him slip up to his own dormitory, but that was only an occasional glimpse before he would disappear again. Perhaps it was because she wasn't paying enough attention, stuck in her own thoughts, that she didn't really notice him too much. But she didn't let it take a toll on her. It'd only been a week after all. Sure, things could change, and she knew that, but she didn't think that her relationship with him would change, not at this point, not now. They'd come far too close for anything to change. So many other things had changed to lead them to where they are now, so they couldn't just revert so quickly. She looked into the fire. It'd barely been a week, she reminded herself.

No one knew when classes were going to return to normal. Everyone supposed that they'd have to deal with all of the students and families associated with Hogwarts first, in order to recalibrate before anyone could think about classes. The only person who was probably thinking about classes was Hermione. At least she had Harry Potter around to break the silence that occurred within the Gryffindor walls. Harry stated a few times that he knew it was a time for celebration, they'd finally got rid of the darkest wizard of their time, they'd finally put an end to this war, they were all finally at peace here, and yet, there was still some sort of terror that laid in the air, as if one pin drop would change everything. It hadn't been the first time you-know-who had vanished, but this time they saw him die. No one really knew what to do next. They'd spent their whole time at Hogwarts preparing for this, and now it's over, no one really knew what to do, at least none of the students did. Hermione let herself think about her parents for a brief moment. She had obliviated them before battle, but now that it was over, now that she was alive, she couldn't bare to bring her parents the shock of having a full grown daughter, who's a witch nonetheless. She had no idea what to do about this whole situation with her parents, and the last thing she wanted to do was disturb them. The brightest witch of her age, and yet she had no clue what to do, her wits weren't helping her in her current situation.

Harry came down into the common room and sat beside Hermione on the couch in front of the fire. She noticed the fire reflecting in his classes as he gave a little smile, it was a somewhat sad smile, but still a smile all the same.

"What happens next, Harry?" Hermione inquired, bringing her legs up onto the couch so she could casually hug her knees.

"I wish I knew, Hermione. I don't think any of us have answers right now."

"I'm not sure if we could ever return to normal," Hermione stated, "Hogwarts will. I know it will. It's been through this kind of thing before. Hogwarts has been through so much for a school, and I'm sure it'll withstand this but…"

"But?" Harry repeated after her pause.

"But what about the rest of us? We've never been through something like this, Harry. I've read about the great battles that have occurred, and the things people have done, how buildings and communities have survived but there's nothing in books to show how the people got on. Who knows what they psychological outlooks are now?"

"Yeah, I know. We'll get through it though, we always do."

Hermione returned a half-hearted smile, similar to the one Harry gave her just before and she leant her head against his shoulder. She just needed warmth.

It wasn't just those who fought on the side of the good that felt there would be a strange change in their lives. Those who were led astray came back to Hogwarts and the Wizarding community in hopes of reconciliation. Draco Malfoy placed various items on his bed, preparing to leave his home and return to Hogwarts sometime in the next few days. Draco had opted to come home with his parents, not only because he knew their fragile state after the events that had occurred, but also due to the fact that Hogwarts would become a safe haven for those who had lost their families, orphans, those with no homes, and those who had no where else to go. He felt like his presence would seem as though he was mocking them, which is not what he or his family needed right now. Perhaps it was also a slight twinge of embarrassment that further prompted these thoughts. His family had once been seen as cowardly to those who were under the Dark Lord's regime, and now he felt the same twinge of emotion due to this cowardly outlook that had been thrust upon them yet again. He was on the losing side of the war. Not only that but the boy he hated and yet envied through school had saved his life while he chose to attack his. Malfoy's ideologies were really put into perspective, and he needed the time away from Hogwarts to think about everything that had occurred during this war, and everything that had changed. It wasn't like he was about to become friends with Potter or Mudblo- Muggle Born, Granger, or freckle faced Weasley, but he knew that what he had been conditioned to think and believe growing up had changed. Now he was forming ideas of his own, outside of what he was told to think, not that he never had his own ideas before, they were just secondary to his father's ideas, who he really did look up to growing up.

Lucius Malfoy had slimly escaped the clutched of Azkaban prison, as he cooperated with the ministry in order to catch the others that were included in Voldemort's 'crew'. He was a bit of a mess after the whole ordeal was dealt with, though, it had barely been a week and they were all sure that the ministry would be back to inspect further. Lucius did not want to speak to anyone inside the house. The place was so large anyhow, it wasn't like it would be hard for Lucius to scour away from the other two people in the mansion they called home. Draco's mother on the other hand, Narcissa, didn't seem to know what to do at all, and was at a complete loss for once in his life. It was only now that Draco had realised how strong his mother really was, how strong every mother is without their children really realising it. She was the one that really kept it all together in this family, while Lucius would occasionally fail at a task described to him Narcissa kept it together for Lucius, and for Draco. Even when Draco had to step up to the plate and he barely could, knowing he was set up to fail, Narcissa was always a rock within the family, she kept them together. But now as Draco put his socks into a trunk, he knew that his mother would be down stairs, sitting there, with tea, just staring off into the distance with not one word to say. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. The air was still around them, they had never been in quite this position before, and so she just sat their, drinking her tea. Draco wondered what she was thinking, perhaps she was deciding what their next move would be, where they'd go from here or what she would do with the rest of her life. Her life was dedicated to Lucius, and Draco, and Lucius was dedicated to the dark lord, so the dominos just fell until everything was still.

Draco placed some books into his trunk. They no longer had any house elves around their home, and even if they did, it would've felt even more strange amongst everything else, at least that's how Draco felt. He closed the trunk shut, doing the clips then lifting it up to bring downstairs into the living room. He grabbed his wand before closing his room shut. He didn't necessarily need to head back to Hogwarts but he didn't really want to be at 'home' either. Sure, one factor was boredom but the other was the fact that everything felt so fragile here, and he couldn't deal with fragile right now. Hogwarts wasn't always his favourite place in the world, probably because of the hogwash his father put into his head about everything that goes on there, but Draco new it was a good school, and he knew it's where he had to be right now. He dropped his trunk at the end of the staircase and saw his mother in the living room. She sat there with her tea, staring at the fire place. He called to his mother a few times but she blocked him out. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"Mother?" he questioned her state as he was closer to her now.

"Oh Draco," she startled, "I'm sorry."

"I'm heading back to Hogwarts," he stated.

"Oh. Did you pack everything yourself?" she looked over at the trunk by the stairs.

"Yes."

He felt like he should linger around the house longer, to make sure his parents were okay, but he knew that there was nothing he could do anyhow.

"Are you going to be okay, mother?" he looked at her with concern.

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"And father?"

"You don't need to worry about him."

Draco wasn't entirely convinced. She gave him a smile, it was small but her eyes mirrored a glimmer that almost reassured him. He never had to be concerned about his parents before. Even when he had to make up for Lucius' faults, he was never concerned, he was determined to prove that their family still had worth in their circle, but not concerned. Now he didn't have that sort of determination, he didn't have that on going battle for his family within their group.

He smiled back, showing that he understood, then got up and grabbed his trunk. With a wave of his wand he apparated and his mother took another sip of her tea, looking at where Draco had just been. She let out a light sigh before putting the tea cup back on its saucer.


	2. Chapter 2: Things Change, Granger

**All Is Fair**

 _"In love and War"_

* * *

 _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I did not own those characters or the original story/plot._

* * *

Another week had gone by and nothing much had changed. The Weasleys were able to rebuild what was left of their home in order for them to have a place to stay, and so they had left, which included Ron. Hermione felt like whatever had happened between Ron and herself, might have just been something that happened in the moment. She felt like the whole thing had built itself up, but sometimes things weren't just meant to be, and Hermione knew that. The orphans who had been left at Hogwarts were either sent to whatever other relatives they still had (usually non wizarding relatives), very close family friends, or in the case of older orphans, sent to stay in the dorm of their houses, or with a close friend who was part of their house. Hermione had decided that she would stay at Hogwarts, she though they might perhaps need her help, or at least someone's help when Hogwarts started reopening classes again.

She stood in front of the mirror of her dorm. She was the only girl in her dorm that stayed here at Hogwarts, everyone else finding that family is the most important thing right now, something that she knew but couldn't act upon. She sighed, putting her hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't be dealt with today, and then pulling on a Gryffindor jumper as she exited her dorm. The Gryffindor colours felt like warmth to her, like a family member giving her a hug. She really needed some of that house pride right now. Harry had also decided to stay. He was one of the few other people in Gryffindor who did. He felt it was his responsibility to help set Hogwarts back up again, or at least help anyone possible, which Hermione completely understood, and he also wanted to make sure Hermione had a true friend while she was still here. Neville was also around somewhere. She saw him a few times, and she loved that he had grown to become so brave through their years at Hogwarts and there the battle. They hadn't really spoken much recently, but Hermione felt like no one had really spoken much. She walked past the fire place in the common room and felt it was time to exit the tower which Gryffindor hid.

Her fingers danced across the columns the held up the library, as she looked at the books that had been left out on the floor, those that had been singed by fire, and those that piled up awkwardly on the reconfigured site saddened her but if there was any place Hermione Granger would go, it would be the library. She knew that the teachers and students here had other things to focus on than just cleaning up a library. She walked in and picked up a few books from the floor, deciding that she would look through a few and find their rightful places on the shelves, knowing full well that probably no one else would. The first book in her pile made her smile a bit. Hogwarts: A History. Reminded her of her first year here. She thought it was going to be so simple. She was glad that it wasn't but, she wasn't sure she would be facing many more challenges that would be so exhausting in trying to over come. She took the books with her and walked down the aisles of the library, finding their appropriate place. She came back, grabbing book after book, looking through those that had been burnt, try to restore what was left of them with a little bit of magic. She liked putting the books back on the shelves manually, even if she did have to climb one various objects to get them up a little higher. It felt like something that she had to do right now.

Hermione had climbed upon a desk to put a book up on a higher shelf when she heard a noise coming from the back of the library. She froze. No body else would be in the library but her. Unless perhaps Neville had wandered in to find some books on herbology, take his mind of some things, but herbology was in a completely different direction from where the sound came from. She heard a book close and her hands moved slowly towards her wand. Sure she was still a little on edge, who knew what was to come after Voldemort. She heard footsteps coming her way. She stood still, trying to figure out who it could possibly be in the shadows. She felt a little silly, preparing for another battle so suddenly, like everything would be against her. But she also knew she had to be prepared for anything.

A moment later she had dropped her guard, and stood upon the table with arms crossed, and a frown across her head.

"Malfoy?" her sarcastic tone yelled 'of course' as she stared at him.

The blonde haired boy was tall in his white buttoned up top, Slytherin tie, and black trousers. He had a book under one arm as he flicked through another. He looked up at her.

"Granger." He replied. Nothing in his voice showed hostility.

She frowned and jumped down from the desk. She didn't even realise Malfoy was at Hogwarts. She wondered if he had just come back, or if he had been at Hogwarts for the past two weeks. She also wondered what side he was on now. Hermione knew full well that there wasn't really good or evil here, but she wondered where he stood in the midst of all this mess.

"Are you just going to stare at me, Granger?" he asked, emotionlessly.

She hadn't realised that she was staring at him.

"When did you get back?" she asked, attempting to make this whole thing feel less awkward for herself.

"A week ago."

He didn't look up from his book.

 _So, he was away. But why did he come back now? Weird timing._ Hermione thought. Draco closed the book and walked towards her. He placed the book on a shelf near her and the book under his arm was placed on a shelf a few rows up.

"Look," he said, "I know things are strange. I know you know it to, but we're supposed to be at peace now or something, right?"

She didn't say anything. She had learnt that silence can be very affective.

"If you're wondering what I'm thinking, it's not that all of the death eaters are going to suddenly rise up, or that I'm still against you lot. It's done. It's over."

"I'm sorry," was all Hermione felt she could say. After everything that has happened, even if she didn't know what she was apologising for, or if she needed to apologise after what Malfoy had done to her, to them, she just felt like it was needed.

Draco walked passed her and towards one of the piles of books. He grabbed a few of them and disappeared into the aisles. Every now and then she caught a glimpse of his pale hands, putting books back on shelves. Hermione had almost forgotten that Draco had been second to her in almost every class, so he would have had to of spent a lot of time in these libraries. Though he probably could've just purchased all the books he needed anyway. Hermione saw that he knew where almost every book need to go, and she continued putting piles of books back onto the shelves, restoring whatever she could in a place that was her haven.

It felt strange. The 'peace' between them. The silence that held in the room as Hermione and Draco worked together to fill the shelves with books. After everything that's happened, all the disgusting names Draco had called her, the punch she had thrown against him, the academic competitiveness, and the war, this is what it came down to, silence.

She frowned as she noticed that Draco also wasn't using magic to place the books up on the shelves. Of course every now and again when there was a book that needed to go to high up that he couldn't reach, he'd flick his wand and send it up, but for the most part he just placed them on the shelves, no magic. Hermione assumed that maybe he was tired from the excessive use of magic they'd all been privy to. Now that Hermione thought about it, they were all exhausted. She frowned and sat down next to a pile of books. Leaning on a bookcase as she did so. Looking through the books, she piled them up in alphabetical order to make it easier for herself when she decided to get back up. If she decided to get back up.

Draco continued to place books upon the shelf. He knew that keeping his mind busy would be the best thing for him. He also felt like he had to make up for something, perhaps for how he had treated people, even how he had treated Dumbledore. What had happened left a heavy weight on his heart. Something he thought wouldn't occur, and he couldn't tell if it was because of Dumbledore's belief in him that made him suddenly feel this weight, or because he couldn't do the one thing that was supposed to help his family. Or because none of that mattered now. He walked over to grab some books, noticing Hermione's legs on the ground. _She must've taken a break_ , he decided. He went over to see the alphabetised piles and Hermione, who had sort of fallen asleep against the books. He chuckled a little. This seemed about right.

"Granger?" he called, waving his hand in front of her. Yet nothing. He picked up a pile of books under 'A' and put them in their according section. He came back, and she was still asleep. Thinking the situation was a little funny, Draco took out his wand and allowed a feather to tickle her ear. She whacked at her ear and he sniggered a little bit. She frowned and Draco put away his wand, the feather falling beside her. Hermione's eyes opened a little.

"Having a bit of a snooze are we, Granger?" he smirked, "Didn't think you were the type to fall asleep on the job. And leaving a Slytherin with all these books nonetheless."

She groaned, "haven't been sleeping well."

Draco shook his head.

"Who are you to judge anyway? I'll sleep where I need to sleep," she stated triumphantly.

"Maybe I should've hexed you then? Write some incriminating words on your forehead? Isn't that something muggles do?"

"What are you on about?" she stood up, knocking down some piles of books.

"Oh now you've done it, Granger."

"Shut up, Malfoy," she snapped, then groaned at the books she'd let spill onto the ground, "have you had your fun teasing yet?"

Draco inhaled deeply, ignoring her. He took out his wand and waved it, muttering a few words and allowing for a large majority of the books to go back to their places on their shelves.

"I think this was easier than your way, Granger."

She shook her head while looking at the books that were left. There were only a few of the burnt ones that remained. Of course magic would be easier, but it didn't feel the same, and she knew Draco didn't get that.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she looked at him, slightly concerned, slightly curious.

"I'm fixing this library. I'm doing a better job at it than you are, I might add. You would think this library was more precious to me, than it is to you."

"That's not what I meant," her words dominated, "You've been here as long as I have, well over a few hours. You could of fixed this all in the first place and then left. So my question remains, what are you doing?"

Draco clenched his jaw.

"You've been more kind to me today than our whole schooling experience together. You haven't yet shouted an insult, or disregarded my feelings or worth. Sure, we're at peace, but that never would've stopped you before. Why would you stay here, in a library with me, a muggle born witch who is so 'obviously' the opposite of your kind."

Her words had a hiss to them. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

At a point where Hermione swore that he would say 'shut up, Granger' instead, he stayed calm and regale. His hand lightly grazed her cheek.

"Things change, Granger."


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

**All Is Fair**

 _"In love and War"_

* * *

 _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I did not own those characters or the original story/plot._

* * *

Harry came into the great hall. Hermione was sitting on her own down a long table, taking small bites of the food that had been prepared for her. The house elves had just started working again in order to bring more meals to the Great Hall, whereas for the past two weeks or so, there were very few house elves, only creating the minimum needed and sending them up to the different houses. Hermione looked up as Harry entered, giving him an endearing look.

"He hasn't sent any post yet," he answered her silent question.

"That's okay," she replied.

"Look Hermione, I know, I know he cares about you, the way you care about him."

"I'm not sure if that's enough, Harry. After everything that we've all been through, I just thought, I thought we'd finally know what we were. I understand that he should be with his family now, he needs to be, but, I just wonder if it was all just, us being caught up in the moment."

"No, it's not just that. I know that it's been tough, Hermione, but you both care about each other, that's what matters."

"Yeah," she played with the food on her plate, "Have you heard from Ginny?"

He paused for a moment, "Well, yeah. She says that things are looking better as they sort everything out. She says it's been hard though. Everything they've been through, losing a family member like that, and you know, the rest."

"Yeah. I hope they get back to a good place. I know they will. They're tough they are."

"Sure are," Harry replied.

This was probably the quietest that the Great Hall had ever been while there were students there. Granted there weren't many students who'd stuck around but still, the voices were very hush, if there were any at all. There was a sudden silence that fell over everyone. Hermione and Harry look over at the door to see who had just entered. It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione attempted to smile at him. He had yet to come back into the Great Hall, and she was sure she'd been the only person who'd seen him around the school. She didn't think anyone expected a Slytherin to come back so soon. Everyone knew they'd all come back eventually, but now, in their rebuild, not many Slytherins were around to help.

"Malfoy," Harry said, just loud enough for Draco to here.

"Potter," he replied back, without the usual distaste that would sting every word.

Draco walked to the empty Slytherin table and sat there on his own.

"I really didn't think that he'd come back," Harry told Hermione, his eyes still on Draco.

Hermione thought about Draco, and how he'd stayed in the library with her. Nothing had happened, he was just there, which was a little strange. Her hand lightly touched her cheek before she quickly moved it away.

"Why not? I mean, I know that after everything this would probably be the last place he'd want to be, but it is his home as well, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," he paused and looked at Hermione, "It's just, it's Malfoy."

"I know," she replied.

Harry had become awfully silent for the next ten minutes as Hermione flicked through a book on transfiguration that she borrowed from the library.

"I have an idea," Harry stated.

She looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"We should be celebrating, shouldn't we? I mean, it's now, now is the time to celebrate. He can't come back, and we know it, he's gone, I killed him, we all saw it, yet none of us have really celebrated, have we?"

"I'm not sure if it is the best time, Harry. I understand what you're saying, and I agree that we should be celebrating bu-"

"Then that's it. I have a plan," he smiled, "this will sort things out, it'll make things better, trust me."

And she always did.

Hermione watched Harry leave the great hall and she turned to look at Draco Malfoy, who sat by himself. He looked lost in thought for a moment before his eyes caught Hermione's. She looked away quickly, grabbing her book and leaving the Great Hall. She hurried outside, heading down a corridor towards the stairs, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Granger," she knew it would be him.

"Draco," she replied softly. They weren't exactly on a first name basis.

She turned to face him, he didn't let go. His hand was so delicately yet firm against her skin. She felt it strange that his hand was so soft, yet tense at the same time. He stared directly into her eyes, and she felt as though he could see her soul.

"Draco?" there was a twinge of concern in her voice. He didn't move, but his grip weakened slightly.

"Draco," she said again, "I know how you must be feeling, and I know it has to be tough. After the war, after everything. I mean, you were still a jerk, and that sucked, but that doesn't mean I don't understand it. Things change. And you were right. They do, I understand that, and I understand that that must be why you're here, right? You want to change? You saw the errors of your ways, you saw that everything you did wasn't really worth it, and you saw how it turned to nothing. You're looking for a friend, you're looking to change and I completely understand that, Draco."

Her eyes looked up at his with faith. He frowned.

"Shut up, Granger."

His retort was something Hermione should have expected. Just because he didn't give her that same remark last time, didn't mean he wasn't over his faithful retorts. She clenched her jaw, finding that this wasn't the situation she thought it was.

"How could you possibly understand?" his voice raised in anger, but it wasn't a yell or a scream. "You weren't on the same side as me, you didn't go through what I went through. Our pureblood name means nothing, it's been thrown in the dirt, as everything is turned against us now. You wouldn't understand, of course you wouldn't you're nothing but a mudbl-"

He stopped himself. Draco took a deep breath. There was a glint of anger in Hermione's eyes.

"I can't believe this," she sniggered, "nothing has changed, has it, Malfoy? Still calling names. Still valuing your stupid blood status above all else. If you hadn't noticed, whether or not we were all in battle, I still seemed to achieve higher grades than you did, and we were all there to save your snivelling life. Things like that are so trivial, yet you still speak of such a thing like it matters. Do I have to whack you on the nose, Malfoy?"

Things weren't going as either of them had suspected. Though they really didn't know what either of them were going to possibly get out of this interaction.

"Oh please, Granger. This is pathetic."

"Pathetic?" she yelped, "Right, pathetic, that's perfect, Malfoy."

"You started this."

"Started this? Started what? I was trying to show empathy, and you practically spat in my face."

"Well, I'm sure me spitting in your face is probably better than you making out with that weasel on the battlefield."

He hit a soft spot. The annoyance in her eyes changed suddenly to a type of sadness. He could see it. Hermione wasn't always the best at hiding her emotions, and Draco didn't come here to attack her.

"I'm heading to the library to return some books," he gestured to hers, "I know you're done re-reading."

She moved the book towards him and he took it, leaving hastily. She didn't know why she was prepared to have a screaming match with Draco. He was hurt, they all were, and she felt that she was only trying to help. Draco also knew this. He knew that out of all people Hermione knew how to forgive the easiest, no matter how stubborn she could be. And he knew that if he wanted to show that there was even a tinge of peace, then she would be the one to go to. As much as he couldn't withstand her know-it-all bossiness, she was right. He knew that she was just trying to be empathetic, branch out to him, but he burnt the branch, like he did with everybody else. He felt that he was better off being alone than trying. Yes, that felt right to him. He had tried and they both got burnt, he saw it in her eyes and he knew she probably saw it in his. _It was stupid anyhow,_ he thought, _trying to be friend the muggle born._ She was part of the golden trio, and she was just as stubborn as the rest of them. He was better off just brooding on his own, keeping out of trouble for the rest of the year.

Hermione almost walked into Harry who had been chatting with Neville in the common room, while she was lost in thought. Why did she believe that everything had changed? Perhaps everything was still the same, she thought.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "Look, Neville have been talking and he thinks that my idea is great."

"Your idea?" she questioned, playing with her uncoloured nails.

"Yeah, to celebrate. He agrees that we should celebrate. And maybe this way everything will come together."

"Celebrate?" she felt stupid for repeating his words.

"Yeah, we're going to have a celebration, a party. Everyone's welcome, and it'll be great, I'm sure of it."

"Will you have it here?"

"Do you mean in our common room?"

"Yeah."

"I think that'll be great, having a party here," Neville chimed in.

"You guys don't think we should go celebrate in Hogsmeade, outside of Hogwarts?"

"No," Harry replied, "I think Hogwarts is the perfect place to celebrate. Hogwarts is still standing, we need to celebrate that."

"Yeah, I suppose so. But what about the Great Hall? I'm not sure if our common room is the right place."

"Nonsense," Harry shook his head, "There's not a whole lot of us here anyhow, it'll be fine Hermione. I'm sure, Ron will come back to celebrate too."

"It doesn't matter whether he does or doesn't, if you guys think we should celebrate, then I guess we should," she smiled.

"Yeah, I like that," Neville smiled back, "A party."

Barely a few days later, Harry had already figured out a way to decorate the Gryffindor common room ever so slightly to create a party look. He created a small bar off in the corner which was manned by one of the kind house elves who agreed to help out for the night. It was mainly because this particular house elf wanted the night off from cooking up meals, so he was more than happy to stir drinks. Harry felt pretty pleased with himself, not that he thought that after the war had ended, that he would be planning parties, but nonetheless it was all he could think of to bring back some sort of upbeat outlook to Hogwarts. Neville attempted to put some streamers up in the air, and fellow Gryffindors Seamus and Dean had returned just the day before, now helping with the layout of the common room.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed. She knew full well that down stairs in the common room, a party was going to begin, but she didn't feel like she was quite in a partying mood. She supposed it was because she was over thinking every little thing that had occurred during the battle, and afterwards. She didn't like that she couldn't get over it, that she couldn't move on. She was Hermione Granger, she was brave, strong and smart. She really didn't like that out of all the things she was overthinking, the things that stood out the most were the little glimpses of romance through the battle. The kiss with Ron. She should be focusing on the outcome of the battle. She should be focusing on the fact that she had survived, and that she was here today. Her mind wandered and she thought about Draco for a moment. Her hand touched her cheek, where he had just grazed it with his soft fingers, so delicately, barely touching her but causing her to shiver and yet be comforted at the same time. She frowned. She was just lonely. Draco would continue to mutter the same things he always did, just with a hushed tone now that his ideologies were proven to be outdated. She touched her arm. She remembered Bellatrix. She remembered the pain. She remembered her relation to Draco and how Draco's touch was so different. They are all the same, she stated in her mind, reassuring herself of past thoughts. They are all the same.

She pulled on a red dress. A dress that she had had for a while but never worn, she didn't really have any where to wear it to. The dress went just above her knees, and was form fitting yet comfortable, a perfect fit. She put on her black shoes, that were small heels, as she always looked at the function of shoes. If she wasn't going to be able to run in them, then she wouldn't buy them, it had always been her philosophy. She used her wand to fix her hair, taming it with ease, before taking one last look in the mirror. She inhaled deeply. She could hear the bass of the music downstairs. Harry had brought in muggle speakers but bewitched them to their needs. She could hear the chattering voices, and she knew it was about time she wandered down stairs. It was a celebration she reminded herself. She let out a deep breath and then opened her door.


	4. Chapter 4: Are You Stalking Me?

**All Is Fair**

 _"In love and War"_

* * *

 _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I did not own those characters or the original story/plot._

* * *

Draco stood outside the Gryffindor common room. The entry way was wide open, and people from different houses were already inside. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, they were all there, he was the only Slytherin it seemed. He knew that Pansy Parkinson was going to be lurking around Hogwarts for a few days, that Theodore Nott would be shying away from Hogwarts, at least for a while longer, and that Blaise Zabini was up for a party at any time, but for now it was just him, alone. He didn't even know if he should step inside. He felt ridiculously stupid. Malfoy was knew that he could strike fear and respect in others, it brought him a comfort like no other. He was supposed to be strong. Even in his cowardly hours, he didn't feel as ridiculous as he did now. Perhaps it was because this was just a party. It wasn't a massive situation where being cowardly could be forgiven, it was a party, and he felt stupid for spending so long thinking about it. He needed to get his groove back. Draco was seen for his dabbling with the dark side, he always knew that. He always knew he was an enemy to Potter, a bully even, but he was a charmer. He could charm those he wanted to, and he knew the whole 'bad guy' thing pulled that off, not to mention how good he was, romantically, but none of that mattered now. There was no good or bad, nor was he trying to win anyone over in the romantic sense. He just need to get back his charm, that Malfoy charm.

Hermione stood over by the makeshift bar and got herself a drink. She had already had two drinks, and she felt braver for it. She saw Harry dancing with Luna Lovegood over in one corner while Seamus and Dean were dancing with a few Hufflepuff girls, making the most of their night. She saw a few people making out on the couch and that everyone was generally having a good time. She looked down at her drink and smiled after taking a sip. Everything was okay, she thought to herself, something she didn't allow herself to believe until now.

"Got something magic in there?" Draco inquired.

Hermione hadn't even seen him come up to the bar. He seemed to be in the strangest of places recently. And he was being civil.

As much as Draco thought he should keep his head down and lie low, rather than allowing any attention on himself, he knew his absence here would be known. He also knew what it would look like if he was sitting in the corner, staring at everyone.

"Yeah, just looking for a pot of gold," she joked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to come to something like this," she stated, given the history between Gryffindor and Slytherin, though noting that was part of the reason they were even having this party.

"Maybe you need to stop thinking."

He grabbed her cup and put it down at the bar, before taking her hand and moving out onto the dance floor. She frowned for a second but didn't deny Draco a dance. His hand moved to her waist delicately, and he placed her hand on his shoulder. Hermione placed her other hand on his other shoulder, and both of Draco's hands were now on her waist. She gave him a confused smile and so he moved her closer, smirking a little.

"Wasn't this the point of this little get together?" he inquired.

Hermione felt as though everyone was watching them, but she knew they were all preoccupied in whatever they were doing to notice. Or at least half of them were too drunk to notice. Her hand slid down his arm, taking his hand as she spun. He let her spin, before pulling her back in towards him, moving his hands back to his waist. She felt a comfort in dancing with him, even just for tonight. She just needed company.

A few hours later, and a few more drinks later, Luna and Hermione were dancing together on the dance floor. Hermione noticed Neville in a corner watching Luna with a slight smile on his face. No one had passed out yet and everyone was having a good time. Harry interjected and danced with the both of them for a short while. He swung his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she leaned into him, Luna under Harry's other arm as the yelled and laughed over the music. There was a bang and a pop in the common room, and everyone froze for two seconds as small fire works shot up. In popped a familiar red headed boy, who would've usually been accompanied by his twin. George Weasley howled and some Gryffindors ran up to him, hugging him as they brought him inside to party. Behind him was Ginny Weasley, she smiled as she stood at the entry way. Her eyes locking with Harry's before they ran towards each other in an oh so cliche moment. He lifted her up, spinning her around the room before kissing her. But that was it. No, Ronald Weasley. Hermione sighed. She didn't really know what he expected, but two of his siblings were here, it must've meant that things would have returned to normal.

Hermione grabbed a shot of giggle water from the bar, making her giggle by the name but intoxicating her none the less. Then she took two more shots and stumbled up the stairs. She laughed quietly to herself. She wasn't the type to get drunk or even tipsy, but it was a celebration after all. She kept repeating the term celebration to herself. She pushed the door handle and barged into her own room, frowning as she came in, as there was Draco Malfoy sitting at the edge of her bed flipping through a book. She had a few thoughts on the situation. The first being, out of all the beds in this dorm, he just found hers to sit out. The second being, why was he here? And the third being, why does she keep finding him wherever she went? It wasn't like they had that much in common perhaps, she thought for a moment.

"Are you stalking me?" she said out loud, rather than to herself.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger."

"Well," she stumbled on her words, "you're in my room."

"Yes, well, Potter and his red headed lover are in the other dorm, and it'd be strange going into a first year's dorm, now wouldn't it?"

She didn't even remember seeing Harry and Ginny go up stairs. She kicked her shoes off, one of them hitting Draco's shin.

"Are you kidding me, Granger?"

"Ooops," she said casually. She walked over to her trunk and got out her pyjamas before exiting to the bathroom. She came back into her dorm to find Draco still there.

"Are you going to be leaving anytime soon?" her words slurred only slightly.

He smirked, "Granger, your top is on inside out,"

She looked down. Of course it was. She grumpily exited and returned with her top back on the right way.

"Smart girl you are," he teased.

"Why do I keep seeing you everywhere?"

"Maybe because you want to, Granger," he chuckled, "Or perhaps it is because we go to the same school."

"We don't have any classes together."

"We don't have any classes at all," he corrected, seeing as the curriculum hadn't been put back in place.

"Right. But wait, why are you here?" she questioned again, chucking her clothes back in her trunk and then sitting on her bed near Draco.

"Do you not want me to be?" he charmed.

"You didn't answer the questioned!," she stated loudly than she thought she did.

"Questioned?" he chuckled, "I think you mean question. Right?"

She frowned, "You ask too many questions, yet you don't answer any."

A moment passed.

"I'm just," he paused, "trying to find my place."

They let the words turn to silence. Hermione stared at him in sadness. The silence was just that, silence. It was piercing, but not awkward. They just let it be silent. She felt sad for him. She felt sorry for him. He was a bully, and a tyrant, he was one of the worst people to have near you growing up, yet she felt so much for him in this moment. She didn't understand how that could be, but she understood that she cared. Their hands touched for a brief moment before Hermione laid back onto the bed, resting against her pillow. She didn't even notice when Draco left the room, probably because she was almost out cold. When she awoke, he was gone, and she wondered if he had even been in her room at all, or if she had just imagined it.


	5. Chapter 5: Touch

**All Is Fair:**

 _"In love and War"_

* * *

 _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I did not own those characters or the original story/plot._

* * *

When all were called downstairs into their common rooms, there was a letter stating that Hogwarts would be up an running, with its usually activities in a week. These letters not only went to the common rooms for each house, but to the students who were back home with family. Draco smiled inwardly at the notice which him and two other Slytherin students read in the common room. Those who had come back early included Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle, a few forth years and a second year student, who's name Draco had already forgotten. It was 'nice' to have Pansy around, at least that's how Draco felt at first. She was a comforting thought, having something on hold like that. She grave Draco the warmth he needed, and he didn't feel so lonely, yet she hadn't changed at all. She couldn't quite see the turmoil going on in Draco's mind. Not that he would let her, but as comforting as her body was to him, she was beginning to become a clingy annoyance, yet again.

"So Draco," she spoke just over a whisper, her hands clinging to his arm. He didn't reciprocate the affection.

"Pansy," he noted her existence.

"Why don't we, go do something, fun?" she asked as one of her hands moved to play with his fingers.

He ignored her. He moved to go grab something, his arm slipping from her hands. Majority of the other students had left the room.

"Draco, please. I mean last night, the night before, I just-" she paused for a moment, perhaps to not seem as desperate as she felt, "doesn't any of it mean anything to you?"

"We've done it before. It didn't mean anything before," he stated grabbing a box off of the Slytherin common room shelf.

"Oh," her voice dropped a little, "Draco, we _are_ perfect for each other, you know that right?"

"Whatever you say, Pansy," he sighed opening the box.

"Draco, don't," she walked up to him, closed the box and made sure he looked straight into her eyes, "I can be just as intimidating as you can, and you know that."

"What do you want, Pansy?" he was unamused by this point.

"You, and me. I'm done, with the games, Draco. It's fun sure, and I definitely like fun, don't get me wrong, but I'm not the only one in these halls who you have fun with, and I want that to change."

Draco didn't know where she got off saying all this, they weren't dating, there was't anyone else around these halls, and of recently Pansy Parkinson was the only person to get into his pants. He felt that she should be pleased just by that. It wasn't that he had an emotional attachment to Pansy, he certainly didn't, apart from childhood memories. She was attractive, and that's where it stopped for Draco, she didn't have the wit to keep up with him.

"You know it's what would make your parents proud," she pushed, "us, together. Pure bloods, a powerful breed. Maybe we'd be the next to take over."

"Pansy, your narrow mind precedes you."

Her eyes started to fill with anger.

"You know what this is, Pansy," he ignored her temper which he knew would erupt, "there is no us. We're a bit of fun, that's all. You know me, I know you, that's why this worked see. I get your want for more, who wouldn't? But you and I both know it isn't going to work like that."

"Well maybe I'll just stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop curling my tongue around your dick, stop letting you crawl on top of me, stop letting you have your way with more, stop letting you be aroused and pleasured."

"Your loss, not mine," he noticed the second year running to his room. Draco scowled at the fact that Pansy just could not keep her mouth shut. He headed towards the entrance of the common room.

"Draco!" she yelped. Draco hadn't heard her yell or scream before, not really. She usually kept the cool exterior that matched his and other Slytherins.

"We don't have many people left," she said suddenly, "It's just us. There's isn't many of us, Draco, we need to come together. We're similar you and I. We need each other."

"Parkinson," he started, "your fantasies are preceding you."

Draco left the room. Of course the moment Pansy Parkinson came back to Hogwarts he had to deal with, whatever that was. He chuckled under his breath as he walked down a corridor, not really having an idea of where he was going. Her prime idea was to stop screwing him in order to get him to stop messing about with other girls. He smiled a little. Idiot. There was no one else around here we was messing around with, not currently, simple because there was no one else here. He didn't even think about it either. Pansy was like a reflex, he had her on hold and was able to bring her to him when he needed his spirits lifted for a short while. And by a short while, it was nothing to do with his own stamina, but rather hers. He found it ridiculous that she even bought up the subject when everything was so weird around them already. He only slept with her because she asked him to, and it was fun, definitely, but she wasn't the best he had.

Draco wandered around the Hogwarts grounds, noticing little pieces of ruble that had been left in areas, not quite finding where they would fit when the professors used their magic to fix up the place. Draco, like everybody else had felt lonely, and that's what he started up this thing again with Pansy. But while his mind went for a walk, trying to figure out what happens next after what they had all believed in died out, she was so determined to preserve everything, like nothing had changed, like if anything had changed it was how close they were all supposed to be now. Draco felt the whole situation pushed them all further away. He had no idea where Crabbe or Goyle were, and now that he thought about it, he didn't even care. Blaise was supposed to return soon, but even Draco didn't know what their dynamic would be now. He shrugged it off, it didn't matter, he was still Draco Malfoy, and so far, that meant nothing within his own Hogwarts house would change. He did hug Lord Voldemort after all, the only person openly seen to have been given affection by the dark lord, which meant something amongst those within his crowd. But outside of them, it obviously meant something different, but so far, no one had mentioned it, out of fear, or because they wanted to move on.

He found himself outside of the library again. He stood there for a few moments. Not too long ago it had been a place where no one would think he would be. That's why he came there. But after a week he started finding Hermione lurking around and he didn't quite like his peace being disturbed by the curly haired witch. He knew that if he had left in a rush that day, he would've looked like a coward, if he just walked out then it would be like he was saying that there wasn't going to be peace between them at all and so he stayed that day, even if it was strange, he let her have her space and aided with the return of books to shelves. But today, it didn't look like anybody was in there. He'd recently been reading more about the history of Hogwarts. Not that he wanted to preserve this place or its memories, he couldn't care if it really just stayed put down, but he knew that would mean that he would have to return to another school such as Durmstrang. Though, now that he thought about it, he probably could've gotten away with homeschooling, as he was sure many other wizards and witches heading towards their finally year probably opted for after the battle. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and looked for books through the history section.

In one week, everything was supposed to go back to normal. As Draco attempted to read the silly book he had picked up, he found himself thinking about what would happen in a weeks time, rather than the book itself. He was playing with spells, causing different images to move on the page, burning the corners of the paper and creating new images. He was bored. Looking through all of this history stuff finally got the better of him. He ripped out a page and flicked his wand, turning the piece of paper into a swan. He allowed the swan to lift into the air and fly about, the wings of the creature moving as it did so.

"Did you just rip out a piece of paper from that book?" he heard the familiar girls voice in anguish.

The paper swan started to burn, and then the ashes fell to the floor.

"And you burnt it?" the bossy voice called.

Draco just raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'what's it to you?' and Hermione's nostrils just flared. Hermione clenched her jaw before placing the two books she held in her hand onto a table. She crossed her arms and looked at Draco. She was wondering whether she had imagined him in her room, or if he had actually been there. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. It would've been a strange conversation to imagine, as it didn't seem to really go anywhere or have a point. Him being in her room, there was no point to that, so why would he have been there? Her thoughts were confusing her, a conversation she wouldn't of thought of imaging, or the fact that Draco wouldn't be sitting in her room for in real life. She bit her lower lip. But if she had imagined him there, there would be more to it, she knew that. She was at a point where she was sick of just being inside her own head.

"Classes start up again in a week," she stated.

"Then we can go back to an academic rivalry."

"Do you think it'd be less strange? Having classes back?"

"I'm sure a routine will make everything about this less strange. That way it wouldn't seem like I was going out of my way to talk to you."

"Are you going out of your way to talk to me?"

Draco paused. He realised that he had been. He had been allowing himself to be in these situations where we would have to talk to her. It wasn't like they were thrown together in class, it wasn't like he felt the need to be actively against her, and it wasn't like there was something there forcing them to speak, to do anything. He had gone up to her room, out of all things, to talk to her. That felt strange to Draco. He just wanted to talk to her. He frowned, that wasn't at all like himself. Hermione coughed and Draco come out of his state of thinking.

"No."

His words were sudden, and now it was Hermione's turn to frown it seemed.

"Interesting," she finally said, "how we keep finding ourselves in conversation."

"I suppose so."

Draco disappeared down the dark corners of the library with the book he had just been holding. Hermione felt the need to follow him. She knew that she was thinking about him, about their small almost meaningless conversations. But she didn't know why she was pondering about it. And she just had to know. She had to know what was going on with herself, and she felt these small conversations had something to do with that. She remembered that they danced. She remembered that she felt comforted. But she also remembered it was such an insignificant moment when she looked at the bigger picture. They weren't dancing in the middle of the Yule Ball, they weren't the centre of attention, it wasn't a big deal to anyone else. But she also thought, that perhaps that was why she was searching for him. That things were strangely simple, this friendship that seemed to be forming, or whatever it was, seemed like something important in Hermione's opinion, otherwise she wouldn't be thinking about it too much. She knew it didn't make a lot of sense, but she knew to go with her gut. Perhaps it was something to do with making peace, but it wasn't like she was that interested in making peace with everyone who were on the opposite side.

The next thing she knew, was that her face had hit the ground hard as she tripped over a chair in the dark depths of the library. She cursed under her breath, lying there for a moment before deciding she should probably attempt to get up.

"Are you stalking me, Granger?" Draco's voice called.

She remembered those words. They came out of her mouth last time.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," she stated, suddenly realising that they had more similarities than she had let on.

He chuckled.

She groaned as she got up. Grabbing her wand she whispered 'lumous' before jumping as she realised that Draco was a lot closer to her than she had assumed. He was barely a few steps away.

"Scared, Granger?" he teased. He remembered how much he liked to tease.

"Why are you back here?" she asked.

"The book I was attempting to read was a tad boring. Almost fell asleep."

"Which book was it?"

"No clue."

"You don't know what book you were reading?"

"Not all of us want to remember every single detail, Granger."

She turned around, facing away from Draco. She looked at the section of books, the history of the dark arts. Then, an arm brushed pass here, grabbing a book from in front of her. She could feel Draco's breath against her neck as he stood behind her, reaching for the book. Whether it was because he actually wanted to know the history of the dark arts or because he liked to see people squirm a little, his actions still would've remained the same.

"Know anything about this one, Granger?"

"Ah, no, I don't."

"Something, Granger doesn't know? Interesting," he noted, opening up the book in front of them.

She took a deep breath and took a small step away, turning slightly so she could see his face. He smirked.

"Bet, Potter didn't have to learn any of this. Bet he never had to learn anything, ever."

"Harry learnt, just the same as we did."

"Let's be serious, Granger. Potter never really had to work his butt off in this school. Points were awarded to him for just being, Potter. It's not like he'd ever really have to pick up a book, it seems like an incredible amount of luck actually."

"Harry worked for everything he's gotten, Malfoy. He didn't just win a war based on pure luck. Harry's smart, and he worked through everything just like the rest of us," she defended her friend.

"I don't know, Granger. What if he didn't have a bushy haired know-it-all by his side? Do you think he would've won then? Do you think he would've actually put in effort? Imagine that, Potter putting in effort. What a funny image. But he had you to do everything for him basically. I wonder how you feel about that, Granger."

"Harry is capable of doing anything on his own, and he proved that. We were all there to support him, we all supported him and our support was a source to him, but he was able to win that battle all on his own."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really! He didn't need us there, but we were there! He would've one no matter what."

"So, you're irrelevant then."

"What?"

"You're irrelevant. The whole war could've gone out without you, you didn't have a position, you didn't mean a thing, whatever you did meant nothing in the process. All your hard work here, working for your O.W.L.s, reading every bloody book about magic, and nothing. Interesting to know how you spend your time, Granger."

"Irrelevant? Irrelevant, Malfoy?" she almost chuckled, "you've got to be kidding me. I may have been irrelevant according to you, but you weren't worth half a soldier during that battle."

"Well, that's barely an insult now is it."

She shook her head and breathed in deeply.

"Funny how naturally we fall into this pattern," he laughed a little.

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" she pushed him and he took a few steps back, "I'm here trying to have a stupid conversation with you and you pull this crap out on me. Not that we've even really ever had a conversation, it's more like arguments. But I suppose you just think that's normal, now don't you?"

He flicked his wand and a bunch of books fell to the ground. Hermione looked at the books then quickly snapped her head back towards him, stepping forward.

"Why, because I was brought up to think every conversation is supposed to be a fight, Granger? Because Draco Malfoy grew up in a torturous home so he must be evil, he must be dark, right? Like the rest of them? Because you want me to be. Don't you, Granger? I get that our naturally rhythm seems to be fights and arguments, but I'm not so sure that that's my fault, Granger. I think that your want for me to be a big bad bully is what starts this."

More books came flying off the shelf.

"Well maybe you are just that. Maybe all you are is some stupid bully, who can't stop being a bully, who can't stop trying to prove his pathetic worth to the wrong side, to an idol he died at the hands of a bloody teenager. It doesn't look like you've tried to be any different."

"I haven't tried to be any different?"

"At least, Harry tried! He threw a party. He invited everyone, he didn't care what side anyone was on. He doesn't even throw parties."

Her hands flailed about in the air.

"A party? Because a party is going to solve whatever was left after this battle. That's ridiculous, and you know it, Granger."

"At least it was an effort."

"An effort? He knew that the only people that would be there were those who were still here. And you and I both know the only Slytherin lurking around was me. What an amazing effort your golden friend put in there."

"Well a party is better than snapping every two seconds at whatever someone says."

"I don't snap, and you bloody well know that, Granger. The only reason our conversations go south is because you want to believe the worst in me, because that's what your petty little friends want you to do," he stepped towards her, only for her to push him back.

"You don't get to talk about my friends that way."

"Fuck you, Granger. At least I had the decency to try, as soon as I saw someone else, which happened to be you, to try and create peace. A party please. I put back your fucking precious place back together. I even walked up and down these stupid aisles putting books back the muggle way."

The books that had toppled to the grown now caught fire.

"Don't you fucking swear at me, Malfoy!"

"Don't you dare boss me around, Granger," he stepped towards her.

"You helped put some books on a shelf, so fucking what, Malfoy. And now you're tearing them all down. That's some great truce you've tried to create here."

Neither of them had any idea how their conversation got here, or where it was going.

"Fucking hell, Granger. What about you then? Where was your branch of fucking peace?"

"I don't fucking know, Malfoy. I haven't cut your silly head off yet, isn't that peace enough?"

"Another thing, Granger doesn't know? It has been an interesting few weeks now hasn't it? Guess you need to renounce that know-it-all title."

"Why won't you just shut up, Malfoy?" she was so close to him now, not even realising it due to the blinding rage the filled her.

"Why don't you make me, Granger?" his nose touched hers as his angry, yet somewhat playful eyes focused on her enraged ones.

Draco could hear Hermione's deep curious breaths.

"Your father isn't here to fight your battles for you, Malfoy," her voice was more steady than before, more calm.

"You don't get to talk about my father, Granger," his anger seems to over take hers.

She shook her head a little and looked off to the side, but his hand grabbed her jaw, moving her head to face him. He made sure she was looking directly at him. Only his eyes would give away any hint of emotion, whilst Hermione showed her emotions through the whole of her body, and it was always obvious. She shuddered slightly. Hermione noted that he was holding back, he was holding something back, like he was going to spit but didn't feel it polite to do so. Like he was going to call her a mud-blood again, like he did every single year until now. Like he was going to the other day. Before now, he would have never touched her cheek, danced with her, or even grab her face. No. He wouldn't what filthy mud-blood germs or whatever he would've called it, to have any type of interaction with him. Hermione clenched her jaw and Draco felt the movement in his hand. He loosened his grip. His hand felt soft against Hermione's skin, and the dynamic between them had changed once again. He looked away, his thumb tracing her jawline for a moment, so delicately, before he lowered his arm. She just stared at him.


	6. Chapter 6: Shut up, Malfoy

**All Is Fair**

 _"In love and War"_

* * *

 _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I did not own those characters or the original story/plot._

* * *

Five days until classes at Hogwarts started up again. That meant five days for Hermione to become incredibly well prepared for the rest of her final year. Five days until she would begin what would be the end of her time at Hogwarts. Yet what replayed in her head was how two days ago Draco and her characteristically yelled at each other. He had shown a range of emotion that Hermione didn't know he had in him, yet it was barely even noticeable. This was when Hermione noticed the wall he had put up between him, his emotions, and everyone else. He hadn't hurt her. He hadn't tried to hurt her. He had just indulged them both in a fight that never should have happened in the first place. A fight where she couldn't decide how it even started. She looked up from her shoes, staring at the entry way to the dungeons. She had no idea what she was doing here. Hermione was smart. She knew that, and everyone else knew that. She knew that whenever she would see Draco next, it would be awkward, and there would either be aggravation or a strangeness. Both situations would be terribly awkward in any case, so rather than allowing that to happen in five days if they find that they are in a class together, she thought she'd tackle it face on. Because that's what Hermione does. But now that she was here, she wasn't entirely sure what her next step would be. This was probably why she didn't do to well at chess.

A brown haired girl with green eyes wandered out of the dungeons. Her hair was long and tied back neatly. Quite the opposite of Hermione's wild ponytail. The girls stopped when she saw Hermione. She wasn't wearing her Slytherin robes, but rather a long black dress, that was simple yet charming.

"Hermione Granger?" the girl questioned, her voice was quite soft.

"Astoria," Hermione smiled. Astoria was a year below Hermione, but she made a note to remember her due to the fact that out of all the Slytherins, Astoria had always been the kindest.

"What are you doing around the dungeons?"

"Exploring, I suppose, you know, before everyone else starts arriving at Hogwarts."

"Oh," she smiled, "that sounds quite interesting."

"Hopefully it is, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

A blonde girl with similar features to Astoria Greengrass came out of the Slytherin common room. She wore her Slytherin colours with pride as she walked towards Astoria and Hermione.

"Hermione," she acknowledged. She appeared to be in a rush.

"Daphne," Hermione replied.

Daphne took Astoria by the arm and they scattered off. Hermione wondered for a brief second where they were going, before turning back to look at the entrance of the Slytherin common room, which had been left open by Daphne. She saw the green colours that decorated the entire common room, with deep green chairs by their own fire place, book cases lining the room and Slytherin banners shown their house pride. She walked towards the entrance, close enough to step in. Her hand held the wall beside her as she continued to peer into the common room. She wondered if she was even allowed inside there without the strict permission of another Slytherin. And it would be strange if she was just to wander in there.

Hermione barely even noticed that she had already stepped inside the common room. There were a lot of things that had been slipping her mind lately, and apparently walking into another houses common room was one of them. She quietly walked around the common room, peering at the books and boxes on the shelves, while scanning the elements that made up the room. The fire and few green lights from above were the only things to light up the room, giving it an eerie feeling as Hermione continued walking around the common room. It was nothing like the Gryffindor common room, which felt so vibrant and cheerful. She saw the eyes of some of the portraits following her. She really hoped that none of them would say anything. She heard quiet whispers build among them. Hermione knew she would be found out now. She should've just waited outside until Draco had come out. Then again, she felt that that might've been even weirder. She quickly made her way back towards the entrance. She walked up the stairs and towards the door, which now rapidly, was closing on her. She cursed under her breath. She'd have to try and heave the heavy door open. Annoyed at herself she got her wand out, just in case the door wouldn't budge.

"Now I know you're stalking me," Draco called, and Hermione just knew that he was smirking.

She turned around. He was on the opposite side of the common room, his hands in his pockets as he looked at her, as if nothing was strange about this situation. Hermione had realised that Draco probably would've just played it 'cool' if they saw each other in class, and it wouldn't end up being awkward at all, purely because Draco wouldn't want others to see awkwardness there. She felt a little sheepish.

"I thought we should talk," she sighed.

"Talk?" he started walking towards her.

"Yeah, talk," she crossed her arms.

"Last time, I remember, we weren't so good at talking. Actually you told me that we've never really had a conversation. Isn't that right, Granger?"

"Draco."

"And wasn't it you that told me that I think it's normal to just fight all the time, rather than chat?"

She swallowed.

"Alright, Hermione. Let's talk."

He walked past her and opened the door that lead them out of the common room. Hermione followed him as they made their way out of the dungeons. They walked the halls side by side for a while. They were supposed to talk but it seems as though neither one of them knew how to start. Hermione had a million things going on in her head at once and Draco wasn't prepared enough to disrupt any type of reconciliation. They continued outside in silence. They were out on the grounds, heading towards Hogsmeade it seemed. They both looked at each other for a moment before pretending they hadn't. They both needed a drink.

Hermione sat down at a small table in the bar, and Draco took the seat in front of her. She rested her elbows on the table and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked down. Draco took the opposite approach, leaning back, looking as comfortable as ever, one hand on the table, the other propping himself up on the chair. Hermione let her hands run through her pony tail before taking in a deep breath and looking at him. Their two drinks had arrived. Hermione, a butterbeer, and Draco, a fire whisky.

"So?" Draco asked after he swallowed his own drink.

"I don't know," she was staring at her own drink.

"Goodness, Granger, we get all the way here to talk and you have nothing to say?"

"I just, I didn't want it to be awkward if we ran into each other, that's all."

He didn't reply.

"Everything has been still, since the war, we both have noted that. Yet we broke that stillness in an argument, at least, we broke the stillness that surrounds us and now we're in full motion. That means that there are movements happening one after the other, and they're going to happen fast, because she allowed emotion back in. Did we not? Anger, annoyance. And then," she took another deep breath, "and then you stopped. You stopped fighting. You made me look at you, and you made it stop. You don't back down from fights, Malfoy. We've all been fighting each other for so long, and you gave me a look that I'd yet to have seen. It was bound to be awkward at our next meeting. What were going to say to each other then?"

Draco played with his glass, spinning it around, allowing the ice cubes to move.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to say anything, Granger. No one else would notice, anyhow. I wouldn't have allowed it to seem awkward. And it's not."

"It's not?"

"It's not awkward."

"Then what do you call this?"

"Well, we are chatting aren't we? It's not that awkward, Granger. It's all in your head. It's not like we haven't fought before. Who hasn't when we're all thrown together here at Hogwarts. What's awkward is the fact that you're trying to reconcile the situation. That hasn't happened before."

"I shouldn't have spoken about your father. I shouldn't have even mentioned it."

"You can say whatever you want to say."

"No, I," she paused, "I have to watch what I say. Otherwise I'll push everyone away."

"You've been bossing people around all these years, doesn't look like you've pushed anyone away."

Hermione smiled a little.

"Anyway," Draco continued, "Slytherins and Gryffindors fight all the time. It'd be weird if we didn't. And if we had just bumped into each other in class, it'd be like everything was back to normal, now wouldn't it, Granger? It'd be the same rivalry we've all lived with. And I'm sure you're smart enough to know that that's not what you're know-it-all brain is thinking about."

"Maybe this is my peace offering. I'm offering you a branch, or whatever the saying is. I don't want it to be normal for us to fight, for all of us to fight, Slytherin, Gryffindor, I'm done. I want it all to end, and I want to be cohesive."

"So maybe yelling does knock some sense into people."

"We need a truce, Malfoy."

"Well, Granger. I suppose I can allow for a truce between us, but I can't speak for my fellow Slytherins."

"They'll see that you have no hate towards us, that'll cause them to follow."

"Flattering, how much influence you think I have."

"It's not flattery, Malfoy."

"Well, I'm just going to take it that way."

They sat in silence for fifteen minutes.

"So what happens next, Granger?"

"I'm not sure."

"My my, you don't seem to be so sure about things these days."

"I grew up, Malfoy, there's more things to learn about, than the amount of things I can retain in my brain. Though that doesn't mean I can't retain more than the rest of you."

Another few minutes went passed.

"Did you just kick my leg, Malfoy?"

"No?"

She felt something hit her leg again.

"Now I have."

Hermione felt a few minutes go by, yet again.

"So, how's Potter, and Weasley?"

"Harry's good, just trying to do whatever he can to help, I think he's just a bit lost right now."

"Yeah he would be lost wouldn't he. Never quite learnt anything that boy."

"Okay maybe we should talk about my friends."

Draco tapped at the table as minutes went by.

"So uh, how are the Greengrass sisters? I saw them the other day. Daphne and Astoria both said hi before they rushed off together."

"Well last time I saw them, Daphne was yelling at me because I was fooling around with her younger sister. Maybe I should choose a place less public next time."

"Okay, that's definitely off the table too."

Hermione felt like this was more awkward, then her thinking that bumping into each other would be awkward. With Ron away and Harry trying to find her place, she didn't exactly have her best friends around. Not even Ginny was there to talk to. She'd rush in to hang out with Harry for a short while, from time to time, before rushing out to help her family. She knew that the two houses needed a truce, because war ends in two ways, division or unity. She wanted unity. And perhaps, even a friend.

Draco stood up. He found the silence much too confronting, in an odd way, so he decided it was time to exit. Yet when he went to the door, Hermione was standing behind him with crossed arms. He smirked a little. Of course, she wasn't stupid, and she was definitely stubborn. He opened the door and gestured for her to walk through. She did and Draco shut the door behind them. He wasn't going to get rid of her. It wasn't enough to just say there was a truce, he knew that they'd have to find a way to solidify that, and Hermione wasn't going to leave until that happened.

Hermione noticed a drop of rain hit her nose. She looked up, and a few more drops came down. It was about to start raining. Hermione frowned as the forecast had said nothing about rain today. She was always prepared for these things, yet everything seemed to be falling more and more out of her control. Her frown deepened when she saw rain falling around her but none of it was reaching her. Draco had already taken out his wand and created an umbrella above them. She looked up at him before taking out her wand and making an umbrella of her own.

"So that was, um…" she didn't know how to continue her sentence.

"You know," he was looking out at the rain, "you're the only non Slytherin to come into the Slytherin common room for seven centuries."

Hermione frowned again before speaking, "that must be why the portraits were whispering about me."

"They were whispering about you?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait to know what they were saying."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

The words that had once come from hatred now had a playful ring to them.


	7. Chapter 7: Let Go?

**All Is Fair**

 _"In love and War"_

* * *

 _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I did not own those characters or the original story/plot._

* * *

Four days till Draco would have to put up with the rest of the school. That was four days till he had to face everyone. Four days to see whether or not his own Slytherin brethren would return. And it was only yesterday that he sat and chatted with a Gryffindor. He chuckled at the thought. Only Hermione could somehow make something like that happen. He realised that in his thoughts, he noted her as a friend almost, which was quite strange since he hardly spent time with her. He realised a correction needed to be made there. He spent a lot of time with her, they were just never friendly. He knew her habits, how she thought, what she'd say almost every time and what things about her annoyed him, yet they were never really friends. And now he was thinking about that dynamic. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, so he thought it best to leave the emotions for another day.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Draco called. He didn't move from his bed.

"Draco?" it was Pansy's voice.

"What do you want?" he knew he had to be direct, otherwise she'd be lurking about his room all day. It wasn't entirely what he wanted right now. Perhaps tonight, but not now, and perhaps lurking wasn't the term for what he wanted.

"I heard whispers."

"Whispers?"

"From the portraits. Hermione Granger was here."

Draco didn't say a word.

"They said you were there. Talking to her."

"And?"

"And?!" Pansy shrieked, the door was wide open as she stepped inside and she stared desperately at him, "And she's not one of us!"

"Are you going to start chanting 'one of us' now Pansy?"

Draco sighed rolling off of his bed and getting up.

"Pansy?" he smirked as she stared at his pale muscular body, instead of answering his questions.

"Well if you have nothing to say, then I suppose this conversation is over and you should better leave."

He walked her over to the door.

She spun around, "no. Why was she here Draco? Did you let her in?"

"She wandered in."

"What does this mean Draco?"

"It means what it means; nothing."

"Nothing! Yeah right, we've never had a non-Slytherin in here, let alone a mud-blood."

"Let it go, Pansy."

"You're screwing her aren't you."

"Yeah, because that's totally what's going on."

"Don't play sarcastic with me!" she looked up at his eyes but he wasn't even look at hers, "Draco, I know your thoughts have changed after the war, I know you want to be more tolerant of, others, but seriously, Draco?"

He walked away from the door and grabbed a grey shirt to pull on.

"Draco, you're going to get us all in trouble. This is ridiculous!"

"In trouble? With who exactly? I don't have the dark lord breathing down my neck watching my every move. My mother has nothing to protect my from anymore and my father, my father is sitting at home, a failure, and a snitch. How are we possibly going to get in trouble here? How is being compassionate for once in our damn lives going to get us in trouble, Pansy?"

"You know what this house stands for. What will we all be if those beliefs are torn apart?"

"Well, then we'll stand for something new, won't we, Pansy?" he chuckled a little, "you can't possibly think that all we have is a house 'team' at a school, do you?"

"It's the only place we belong right now, Draco."

He slipped on some shoes, grabbed his wand, and walked right passed Pansy. She stared at his back as he swaggered off. Even from behind that shirt showed how muscular he was, and his arse wasn't too bad to look at either. At least that's where Pansy's mind trailed off to as he walked away.

Draco knew that today would end up being another day spent with Hermione. He left the dungeons and wandered around the castle. He felt that they would inevitably end up in the same place, and inevitably have to talk and cooperate as friends So why not get a head of the curve, come prepared and find her first. Draco knew that Hermione was probably thinking the same thing anyway. He found himself outside the library, like muscle memory. He had stopped fighting it at this point. He leaned against the door frame. Hermione was leaning against a book cart, one hand holding an open book, the other trying to create a spell. She looked up for a moment, saw Draco, then slipped. The book cart moved, she stumbled and her wand flicked, causing something to shoot out of it, hitting Draco's shoulder, then disappearing. Draco's hand went to his shoulder where his shirt now had a hole in it.

"You're getting clumsy, Granger."

"Malfoy," she found her ground, "w-what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I uh," she shook her head, "nothing."

"Pansy was getting annoying; decided to go for a walk."

"Oh."

"Any of your Gryffindor mates find their way back to the common room yet?"

"Ah, yeah. Most of them are back, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, they're all staying there permanently now. So that's good."

"Didn't hear the weasels name."

"He's not back yet," she turned around and put the book she had on the cart.

"Oh?"

"He's just busy, I'm sure he'll be back soon," she turned to give Draco a smile.

"You seem hurt, Granger."

"We don't talk about my friends. That's off the table, remember?"

"I thought that was just for our, 'almost' conversation that day, not for the entirety of whatever this, truce, is."

"It's just, off the table."

"Whatever you say, Granger."

"Sorry."

Draco walked into the library and pulled himself up on the librarian's desk, as Hermione wheeled around the book cart to put some books back on the shelves nearest the front.

"What ever happened to those books I burnt?"

"I sorted them out."

"Oh."

Their conversation felt the same as yesterday. Small words, and moments of chatter, then silence.

"If this is how all of our conversations are going to be, then I'm not entirely sure why I decided to barter a truce," Hermione said suddenly, looking at Draco.

"Well, since you bartered it, where is our topic of conversation going to go, Granger."

"Uh," she looked up trying to think of something, "why did you come back to Hogwarts early?"

Draco tried to remember why he had decided that chit chat with anyone was a pleasant idea.

"Just, couldn't be at home any longer."

"Really? I thought you'd might want to stay, with your family, especially your mother. Harry told me all about how she lied to the dark lord just so she would know that you were still alive."

Draco clenched his jaw and looked down at his hands.

"Ah, maybe another subject then?" she said quickly, "didn't think it was going to rain yesterday."

"Mother doesn't exactly know what to do next. She's devoted her entire life to my father, her husband, and now he has no purpose. Voldemort is gone, and she feels free, she feels like she doesn't have to protect us, to protect me anymore. Every time my father did something wrong, I had to step up to the plate. My father was my hero, I looked up to him, I wanted to be him. My father made it look like he could solve anything, do anything, and he was highly regarded in the wizarding world. Now he's seen as a failure and a terrible follower, a coward," he paused, realising he had told Hermione much more than he had entirely admitted to himself, "it just didn't feel right there."

Hermione put the book she was holding back on the cart.

"What about you, Granger? Why aren't you with your parents?"

She chocked her a second. Her words didn't want to come out. She didn't entirely want to admit to anyone else that right now, she didn't exactly have a family.

"I obliviated them," she swallowed.

Draco looked at her.

"They aren't wizards. Y-you know that. If I had died in the war, what were they going to think? They'd just think that heir child had gone missing, it was just, better this way. They wouldn't have to go to any trouble, it was practical."

She looked up so that her eyes wouldn't water. She didn't exactly want to talk about it.

"I didn't realise," he said.

"No, it's fine," she smiled quickly.

"Well, this was a great conversation starter, Hermione."

He had said her name. Hermione barely noticed as she was thinking about her parents, but he had said her name. Almost as if it solidified an almost friendship between them.

"That rain definitely did come out of nowhere yesterday," he half smiled at her.

"Yeah, who would've thought," she smiled back, properly this time.

Ginny ran her hands through her hair as she headed down stairs into the common room. She noticed Hermione sitting on the floor by the fire, just watching the flames flicker. Hermione's hair was almost as wild as the fire itself, as she sat there with her robes holding her tightly. Ginny walked around the couch and sat down next to her. Ginny smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled back.

"I know that I'm Ron's sister, and I probably shouldn't bad mouth him, but hey, I'm his sister so I kind of get that right, so I just wanted to say that this is pretty shitty."

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione looked back at the fire.

Ginny and Hermione were definitely close friends. They'd been through a lot together, and Hermione helped Ginny wherever possibly, since Ron was her brother and Harry was what she was interested in, so there wasn't really anyone else more suiting to her situations than Hermione. However when it came to what Hermione needed advice with, Ginny wasn't always the best to go to, especially since Ron was her brother. It would just be weird if they were chatting about how Hermione was interested in Ron. _Was_. Hermione frowned. She'd used the term was instead of is. She was already thinking that it was over.

"You okay, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Ginny. You know me."

"I should've gotten him to say something, even just send an owl, I don't know. It just kind of sucks. I'm really sorry."

"Ginny, it's fine. You don't need to apologise about anything, I'm not wallowing."

There was a brief silence.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny.

"I saw you talking to, Malfoy, in the library today."

Hermione didn't reply.

"And Dean said he saw you and, Malfoy, at The Three Broomsticks."

Hermione continued to stare at the fire.

"I just, wanted to know if everything was alright, that's all."

"I told you, Ginny, everything's fine. We just wanted to solidify a kind of truce. None of us want Slytherins and Gryffindors to be fighting in the hallway, now do we?"

"I guess not."

"We've all been through a lot. We just wanted to find a way to make it easier."

"It's just, it seemed like, _more_ than just that."

"More?"

"I mean, no one heard your conversations, so I don't exactly know what you guys were talking about, it's just, the way you guys looked at each other in the library it-"

"We were just talking about the after effects of the war. What's come of different families. It's just an emotional subject is all."

"Oh," Ginny laughed a little, "that makes sense."

Hermione wondered why she'd all of a sudden become defensive when Ginny brought up that there was anything else between her and Draco. She knew there wasn't. That would be silly.

"Well, Ron will be back in four days. I don't think he'd be too happy to know that you've made friends with, Malfoy. We might not be at war anymore but I don't think Ron will care all too much."

"Well he'll just have to deal with it won't he."

"Yeah, that's going to be hilarious to see."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione paused, "Do you think that Harry and you are, it? Do you think it'll be you guys, no one else?"

"Are you asking if I think that perhaps will get married and have kids one day?"

"Yeah."

"I'd hope so. I've had a crush on him since, well, forever. You know that. I'm not letting this one go."

Hermione smiled.

"I'd probably have to let him name our kids though."

They chuckled a little.

Hermione liked that Ginny was so certain. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she was always determined. Hermione thought she wanted Ron. When Ron went out with Lavender, Harry had to comfort her, because that's all she wanted when it came to romances, she never thought about anyone else. But now it had gotten to a point where she barely even thought about wanting Ron, she just occasionally thought about him. It felt like it was already over, and barely anything had begun. It was trivial, and perhaps he didn't feel the same but, Hermione didn't like all this waiting. She had been patient for so long. _Four more days_ , she told her self. It was four more days until he came back to Hogwarts, when classes will begin again. She should be able to wait it out for four days and see what has become of them, but then again, she didn't know if she could wait four more days instead of just completely letting go.


	8. Chapter 8: I Wish I Knew

**All Is Fair**

 _"In love and War"_

* * *

 _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I did not own those characters or the original story/plot._

* * *

Three days to go until the Great Hall would erupt with cheers and laughter from students once again. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The Slytherin table, which was a few tables over, was empty apart from the familiar blonde haired boy, Draco. He looked over in Hermione's direction and she smiled at him, he smiled back. Her attention turned the the red head and black haired boy walking into the Great Hall together, chatting each others ears off. Harry and Ginny sat down in front of Hermione, blocking Draco from sight. It was only then did Hermione realise how alone she truly felt. She knew Draco felt the same, alone, and that's why they seemed to have drifted towards each other. Even with her friends Harry and Ginny right in front of her, she felt alone, because she wasn't truly apart of their conversation, she wasn't apart of anyone's.

"She seems lost in thought again," Ginny stated as Hermione snapped back to reality.

"Sorry guys, what were you saying?"

"Looked like you were staring in, Malfoy's, direction. Sure you don't have a crush?" Ginny joked.

"Hermione and Malfoy, yeah right," Harry scoffed.

Hermione shook her head a little as she watched Draco get up and leave the Great Hall.

"So, what's the plan for today, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her, slightly startled for a moment, then replied, "I thought I would go into Hogsmeade and grab some extra books that will work as secondary readings for the rest of the semester, and reorganise my plan to finish off this year."

"Well, that sounds like complete and utter fun," Harry said sarcastically.

"You should come hang out with us today. We're going to head to The Three Broomsticks and explore Hogwarts one last time," Ginny smiled.

"We never really got to explore Hogwarts now did we. We were always in some battle or another," Harry stated.

"I'm not sure guys. I know that McGonagall will be appointing a Head Boy and Head Girl for the rest of the year, along with sorting out the prefects today and tomorrow in order to try and reorganise the school, I want to make sure I'm around to be as helpful as I can be. That is if she does go ahead with appointing them, I'm sure she will but she doesn't seem so sure of her decisions right now."

"That doesn't mean you have to sit around and just wait," Harry looked at her, "if she does appoint a head girl it'll be you, there's no doubt about it, and she would just to try and make it look like there's order but I'm not entirely sure it's the most important thing in the world."

"Hermione," Ginny started, "I know we all want things to go back to normal, but right now, shouldn't we all just be happy we're here, and just, I don't know, live a little."

Hermione smiled at them, "okay, I'm sure it won't hurt to live a little."

Harry and Ginny grinned back at her. They sat at the Great Hall a little longer. Ginny and Harry held hands, leaning into each other in such an adorable way that Hermione couldn't help but think of Ron for a moment. She had no idea what to do about that whole situation. She shook the thoughts from her head. Three days and she'll sort it out, for now she'd try not to think about it, which was incredibly difficult for her to do.

They all exited the Great Hall and headed towards The Three Broomsticks. Hermione wondered if people in Hogsmeade thought that all Hogwarts students were alcoholics or something ridiculous since it was the only place any of them would hang out as soon as they were able to leave Hogwarts without express permission. The Three Broomsticks was the closest place to them that wasn't Hogwarts, so everyone just ended up there. Hermione laughed at the thought. Harry and Ginny held hands as they walked through Hogsmeade, Hermione trailing behind them. They reached The Three Broomsticks. Harry opened the door for Ginny and Hermione. They all placed their coats on the coat rack before finding a booth to sit at. Harry went and got them three butter beers as they made themselves comfortable in their usual sits.

"It's so nice to get outside of Hogwarts sometimes," Ginny sighed, "even if it is to go to a dusty old bar."

Hermione laughed.

Harry quickly returned with their drinks. Harry and Ginny continued talking about some muggle show Harry had recently found out about, which peaked Ginny's interest. Living in a household with a muggle obsessed father made these things of some interest to the Weasley family, and Harry was happy to talk about it after he had gotten used to how the wizarding world didn't have a clue about anything to do with muggles. Hermione hadn't seen a single muggle show or movie in a long time. She missed watching her favourite movies at home with her parents. She missed her home. She missed her parents.

Hermione saw Pansy Parkinson out of the corner of her eye. She saw her walk out of a dark corner. Her hair was a mess, her clothes a little torn and put on askew. Hermione noted that that was very abnormal for the young witch who always made sure everything seem terribly perfect when it came to her appearance. Pansy saw Hermione and frowned at her for a moment. Hermione had no idea why Pansy would look so annoyed at her, but she put it down to high school rivalries in general. They never liked each other anyway. Pansy ran her hands through her messy hair almost triumphantly and turned as someone walked up towards her. The familiar blonde, Draco Malfoy. Hermione wasn't all too surprised. His clothes were less askew than hers were, but they didn't look as crisp as usual. Draco placed his hand under Pansy's chin and pulled her closer towards him in order to almost whisper something in her ear. He did it in such a similar way to when he had touched Hermione's face. Hermione saw Pansy turn a little pink, and she smirked, locking eyes with Hermione for a second, which took the smart witch by surprise. Pansy kissed Draco's lips lightly, which he didn't seem to reciprocate, before leaving the pub. Draco ran his hands through his hair before walking back to the dark corner where he remained out of site.

Hermione frowned at her butter beer for a moment. This was _ridiculous_ , she thought. It seemed about right, Draco and Pansy, it was none of her concern anyway. She knew he didn't treat her as an equal partner in a relationship, which made her feel slight sorrow for Pansy. Her frown deepened. Why had Pansy been looking at her like that? Like she had beaten her at a game, or something ridiculous. _And why-_ Hermione stopped her own thoughts when she had reached up to touch her jaw. Why did she feel like a tiny piece of her had been chipped away?

"Hermione seems really out of it today," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried. She's been like that for a little while now."

"Do you think it's to do with Ron?"

"No, it's not that. Hermione's mind is preoccupied with a hundred little things, Ron might be one of them but, I feel like it's something more. I just can't figure out what."

"What do we do?"

"I wish I knew, Ginny."

Hermione thought that maybe she felt strange because she'd come to realise that Draco was a bit of a better person than he had thought he was. After everything, she never thought she could let go, she never thought she could forgive, though she knew she couldn't forget. She thought he was a better person, _yes_ , she thought he would be better than being petty with pansy. Hermione's hand went straight to her arm as she remembered the war, she remembered Draco's family. She remembered how ridiculous this all was. It almost made her angry.

Harry and Ginny's whispers suddenly rang in Hermione's mind once she had noticed what they had said. They were worried about her. Hermione was worried about herself too. She felt as though everything was crumbling after the war had ended, when in reality, they were all supposed to be rebuilding. Just thinking about how she felt like she was falling apart when nothing was remotely wrong, when everything had almost gone back to normal, when no one was in trouble, when there was no danger, made Hermione so angry. She was so enraged by how own petty feelings, because she knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way, that everything should be different now. She couldn't let herself go, she couldn't let herself just be her. She didn't know why. And she didn't know how, Draco Malfoy had triggered this ridiculousness.


	9. What's Wrong With Me?

**All Is Fair**

 _"In love and War"_

* * *

 _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I did not own those characters or the original story/plot._

* * *

Two days. Draco laid on his bed and reminded himself that there were two more days until Hogwarts would be in full swing again. Two days to set his head straight before walking into classroom full of judgement. He smirked as one of the Slytherin students, Bridgette, kissed his neck, slowly making her way down his body. She had dark brown hair that naturally formed ringlets. Her skin had a deep tan which contrasted heavily with Draco's pale body. Draco sighed as his thoughts were somewhere else. Bridgette looked at him. He looked back, one eyebrow raised.

"What, does this not feel good, Draco?" she asked annoyed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Screw you," she huffed.

"Thought that that's what you were supposed to be doing?"

"You just keep getting moodier and moodier it's ridiculous."

"Really?"

"Ugh!" she got off of him and grabbed her clothes that were on the floor, "do you remember how people would whisper down the Slytherin corridors of how the 'great snake'? That there was a certain blonde who knew how to give us the time of our lives, if we were good enough? Do you not miss the truth to those whispers? You're getting careless, and even though we all pretended to not know that you'd screwed every single one of us because we all wanted a piece of you, this just isn't worth it."

"Whatever," Draco groaned.

"Soon, the only person that's going to go near your annoying persona is Pansy, but even she has her limits."

Bridgette stormed out of the room. Draco sighed as he sat up. He didn't know what was wrong with him recently. He and Pansy sure had some fun yesterday, but that was nothing. He realised that he hadn't actually had a good screw in a long time. He knew the thoughts were crewed but at this point it didn't really matter to him. So him and Pansy could have some fun, sure, but it was no longer 'fun' for Draco. In fact he could barely make it fun for Pansy. He was stuck in this strange bubble of thoughts and words instead of being present in his reality. It was stupid. He felt stupid. He didn't like feeling stupid. And it didn't help that every single one of these girls were still petty and dull. He assumed there would be a change, but it was almost as though he was the only person in these halls that had changed. Maybe that was because of his direct relation with Voldemort himself. The war had done strange things.

Draco walked around the dorm room for a moment. He wondered about his family. He didn't want to be apart of their bubble, he couldn't be apart of it, not yet. He didn't know what to do with the whole situation. It was like his family had been frozen. It was a strange thought, and along with it came a strange feeling. He ran his hands through his hair. He'd completely forgotten that Bridget was just in the room a moment ago. How fleeting and unimportant those moments were. Perhaps what Draco really wanted was in fact, to fill his life up with moments that were important, moments you wanted to freeze. Not moments that were already frozen and unavoidable. But he wasn't thinking about that. Not yet. He had yet to realise that that was part of what he wanted. Draco thought it would be best to write to his mother, to check in on things. He wondered when the effects of the war would disappear, if they would ever disappear.

Hermione was sitting in the office that once belonged to Dumbledore. But instead of the wise fantastical wizard walking around the room, the incredible and fierce McGonagall took his place. Hermione breathed in deeply.

"As you know, it is time to appoint a new Head Boy and Head Girl," Minerva McGonagall started, "I know we had two appointed students at the beginning of the year, but after these circumstances, neither student will be returning to Hogwarts."

Hermione sat there, not saying a word.

"I know that the last time these roles were given out, you were not selected as Severus was placed as Headmaster. He could not give away his apparent cover during the time, so other students were appointed head boy and head girl. However, neither of these students will be returning to Hogwarts, but all of this you already know."

Hermione nodded.

"Miss Granger, I would like to appoint you head girl. It makes sense right now. I know you know what is best for your classmates and the school, so I will give you time to think it over," she smiled, "Miss Granger, I know the war has been tough, but you have withstood it all, you have kindness in your heart, you care about others before yourself, and you are the brightest witch of your age. You know the role is best suited to you, so I hope that you will accept it."

"Headmistress," Hermione looked up at McGonagall's eyes, "may I ask who it is that you'll be putting forth as head boy?"

"There have been a fair few candidates. It has been most difficult to try and narrow this down. I selected various people from other houses apart from your own, but I feel that perhaps appointing a Slytherin, although political, might be best."

Hermione smiled softly.

"Though Draco Malfoy is at the top of my list of candidates, there is another Ravenclaw student that is in that category. I know Mr Malfoy has academic achievements similar to yours, and I do know that Mr Malfoy is a good and hard working student, even if that'll only become clear as your last months at Hogwarts continues, I do understand that his reputation is withered, which may be useful to us, but it may also backfire."

"I'll take the role into consideration, Headmistress."

"Good," she looked around the room for a moment, "it still feels strange, doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does," Hermione noted as they smiled sadly, thinking of Dumbledore's great presence which had been felt around the school for so long.

Hermione exited McGonagall's office, making here way down the stairs. She shook her head when she saw Draco Malfoy leaning against a wall next to the stairs. She laughed inwardly as she did in fact see him everywhere, maybe even places she didn't exactly want to see him, like yesterday, however she knew exactly why he was here.

"Granger?" he looked up.

"I suppose the Headmistress would like to see you now..?"

"Do you know what this is about?"

"She's appointing the head boy and head girl."

He smiled, "congratulations."

"No need for congratulations yet. Though perhaps I'll be congratulating you soon?"

He frowned for a moment.

She turned to leave before she heard him call.

"Wait here."

She turned around and saw Draco walking up the stairs that she had just exited from.

Hermione sat at a bench that was in the corridor outside of the entrance to the Headmistress' office. She picked at a loose thread on her skirt. She had no idea why she was waiting for Draco. She had no idea why she just did what he said. This ridiculousness that Draco had triggered wasn't really something she wanted to be apart of right now. Feelings were not something that she could easily study in books. Not that she necessarily had feelings for the blonde haired boy but she knew that this friendship of theirs stirred something odd inside of her, which was definitely some kind of feeling. There were only two days to go until school resumed and it was something that Hermione kept thinking about. In two days Ron would have to come back to school, just like his younger sister did. In two days she'll have her strategy perfected in order to confront their situation. In two days she probably wouldn't be hanging around Draco so much, and she wouldn't be waiting around for him, or having 'chats' in the three broomsticks. In two days seeing Pansy Parkinson being clingy would go back to being a normal site that didn't make Hermione apprehensive what so ever. In two days, she'll be on the way to the end of her Hogwarts journey. In two days everything would go back to normal. In two days the war would feel more distant.

"You know I've been standing here for about five minutes now. Can't believe you didn't notice, Granger."

"Malfoy," she blinked, "I- your meeting is done?"

He smirked, "where was your head just now?"

"I- I'm not entirely sure," she was hoping that her ideas about everything going back to normal would actually happen, though she wasn't entirely certain it would.

"I guess I'm not the only that's been stuck in a bubble," he muttered.

Hermione stayed seated. She didn't seem to be able to move, and her surroundings were becoming less prominent to her. It wasn't that she couldn't move, but perhaps her mind was so heavy that she didn't want to bother with moving. Draco sat on the bench next to her. He gazed at her for a moment. She looked so soft. Her hair was unruly, and not in the way Draco's hair was unruly at times. Draco's hair always appeared neat, and it was easy to do so, but Hermione's hair was wild, almost like a brown fire. He noticed her hands playing with the loose thread on her skirt. Her eyes seem to be looking at nothing at all. He smiled to himself. He knew that this was what a person who actually put thought into things looked like. Hermione appeared to have snapped out of her trance for a second and looked back at Draco. She frowned. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're staring at me," she stated.

Hermione had never seen Draco blush before.

"So," he spat.

"The head boy position; what did McGonagall say?"

Draco stood up. He started to walk away.

"Draco!" she yelped and stood up herself, "you told me to wait here for you."

"Right…" he seemed like he was more lost than she was in this moment.

"Oh forget it then," Hermione groaned as she aimed to walk passed him. She had sat there because he told her too, and she even questioned why she obeyed this command. It did however gave her a few moments to think which she appreciated but she felt silly and wanted that over with.

Draco grabbed her hand as she brushed passed him, causing her to stop. She turned to face him. Her hand was so soft. She just felt different from everyone else.

"Hermione," his eyes appeared distant as he looked at hers, "thing have truly changed, haven't they? Yet, not everyone has changed with it."

Hermione let him hold her hand.

"I feel…I don't…" he frowned desperately, avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Draco?" she was confused at his actions. She'd seen Draco act in various unusual manners before but right now was something she had yet to see. Was it hopelessness? Despair? Fear? No. She couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling.

"What's wrong with me?" he didn't look at her.

She didn't know what to do, what to say. She tried to find something to make the whole situation less, depressing. She didn't know how the tables had turned so quickly, or why Draco Malfoy seemed to have fallen. It was so out of the blue. It was so strange for Hermione to see. She knew everything had changed, she knew that things would never be the same. As much as she wanted things to go back to normal, that would never happen. When a war occurs, nothing could ever possibly be the same again. And this confirmed everything for her. It took her a while but suddenly everything seemed to fall into a place, like a strange puzzle she only just solved, but the picture wasn't the same as the box. She felt a strange strength.

Draco felt warmth surround him. He was confused as to what it was, or what was happening. Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, brave Gryffindor student and muggle born wizard, had wrapped her arms around the sly Slytherin that felt that he was a coward, a moody child, a ferret, and nothing more than a failure to everything his family once held dear. He's been so consumed in his self-depreciating thoughts that he didn't even notice her walking towards him, and he didn't notice when she decided to embrace him in a hug. Her wild hair just brushed his cheek a little. Her arms around his torso. Her face buried into him. He didn't even know if this was something that Hermione usually did.

Draco's hands moved to Hermione's shoulders. He lightly made some distance between them. Her hands lightly placed against his torso, and his hands were still on her shoulders. She looked up at him. There was a different looking in her eyes now. She seemed to have that gleam that she used to always have. That gleam that showed that she was bright, and that she knew something. Draco knew that his own eyes looked lost and completely different than they used to, the arrogance that once resided in his eyes no longer existed. He moved his hand to lightly caress her cheek. She didn't move. She stood her ground. Hermione Granger wasn't afraid. She was no longer thinking about the unknown because she felt there wasn't anything unknown in this situation. It wasn't like he hadn't touched her face like that before. But what came next, wasn't entirely something that she was expecting.

Hermione hadn't read the situation. She just did what she thought was right, which gave her a distinct bravery. But because she didn't completely analyse what was going on, and because she didn't feel it necessary to push into Draco's feelings, more questions reached the surface. He had pulled her closer to him. He was soft to the touch, in a way Hermione didn't even think of before. She had thought about how lonely she had felt, how alone she had always felt, and how she had longed for some kind of warmth to fill her after the battles she had been through. She had gasped slightly as this was the last thing that she had expected, which made things all too easy for her Slytherin friend. His lips reached hers, and she didn't do a damn thing to stop it.


End file.
